Talk:Robert DeSoto
On page 23 of The Brave and the Bold, DeSoto is said to "barely clear a meter and a quarter" which would mean he is only 4'1'' which seems highly unlikely. Should this be taken as fact? My guess is that the author intended "a meter and 3 quarters" which would be 5'9'' and fit the context of the story (he isn't the tallest person in the room). --Jdvelasc 05:30, 25 May 2007 (UTC) J. Why has this article been moved to include the middle initial? It seamms rather silly to have a middle initial unless there is a second Robert DeSoto.--Long Live the United Earth 00:54, 29 August 2008 (UTC) "Losing the Peace" position Was the position DeSoto assumed in the novel explicitly named, or just described? I remember the latter, but the article indicates the former. --Columbia clipper 21:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Where was DeSoto's two-pip rank established? It was my impression from the text that Picard, who was offered DeSoto's eventual position, but declined it, was to assume a rank of admiral or fleet admiral in the billet. If my recollection is correct, each of the deceased and former admirals whom Akaar mentioned in presenting his offer to Picard were of three-pip rank or higher, and most were full admirals or fleet admirals. Too, Fleet Admiral Akaar described the position as that of "an equal." Am I off base? --Columbia clipper 23:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Seems to be all the flag ranks involved were generalized -- I haven't read the passages, but unless someone expressly said "rear admiral" or "vice admiral", we probably couldn't be sure which grades were being discussed. -- Captain MKB 04:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Record gap The "service record" section of the article indicates that DeSoto's assignment was "undetermined" from 2366 to perhaps as late as 2371. There's nothing in the article that suggests he left the captaincy, and there's also nothing in the Hood article that even suggests he spent any of that time off the ship. -- 06:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :There is a strange listing in a later issue of the DC Comics TNG series that states Riker's belief that DeSoto died at Wolf 359. -- Captain MKB 10:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::I guess we don't know which issue exactly, but at any rate, that would have to be just a footnote in the face of the rest of the contradictory evidence, right? -- 13:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :It was from the last year of publication, around issue 70 but I'm not exactly sure which. It would only be a footnote, and the wording of Riker's comment could possibly even be interpreted differently, if we could pick it apart. -- Captain MKB 14:07, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::USS Hood says "Robert DeSoto assumed command of the USS Hood in 2361. His tenure as Hood's captain would last five years.", citing Starfleet Operations Manual. That would seem to indicate that he departed the assignment for some unknown period. --Columbia clipper 16:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :The reason I brought up the comic example is that the writer of that line might've been referring to his supposed death, but forgot to cite it. -- Captain MKB 17:09, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Insufficient writing The pronouns in the Paths of Disharmony paragraph are not well placed -- i can't tell who was being offered a new position and who was being considered for an ambassadorship -- the "he" continuously referred to could be DeSoto or Picard? It helps to read things back to yourself and see if they make sense in English -- Captain MKB 04:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) USS Sovereign The article on that ship states that her commanding officer in 2378 was one Robert Soto, not DeSoto. Which is it? - Bell'Orso 13:38, September 23, 2011 (UTC)